


Eventualidades.

by Eupherice



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olympics sort of, future!fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eupherice/pseuds/Eupherice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventualidades.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kyoto Animation, Kôji Ôji.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién empezó. Se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban allí, escondidos, colocados cuidadosamente de manera que parecía un juego complicado el adivinar donde se encontraban. También, cuando se dieron cuenta que era mutuo, el asunto ya iba tan adelantado que decidieron seguir pretendiendo que el juego era interminable. Tal vez lo era.

  
Puede ser que el primero fuera Haruka, cuando en la tercera semana de Mayo, fría y con nubes negras en un cielo gris; llegó a casa con un paquete de carne, fresca y con un tono rojizo que cambiaría cuando Haru la marinara con una mezcla de especias y jugos cítricos, para después freírla con aceite de oliva. Mientras el viento se hacía más helado, la marea del mar subía y un gato negro pasaba por una esquina de una calle desierta, Haru sirvió la carne recién hecha en un plato, decorándolo con un discreto “te amo”, que quedó de forma diagonal, sutil sobre la blanca loza.

  
Rin llegó a casa cuando Antares se encontraba justo arriba de Iwatobi, después de saludar con un beso en la punta de la nariz a Haru, y también después de quitarse la ropa húmeda y cambiarla por una pijama ligera, se dio a la tarea de comer –extasiado y completamente feliz- la carne suave que Haru había cocinado con tanto esmero. Observando el plato, Rin tal vez advirtió la frase que parecía grabada a cincel en la loza. Miró, mientras Haru masticaba su caballa, la carne por mucho tiempo, preguntándose esa cosa extraña que Rin advirtiera pero sin poder entender realmente lo que era. Después de decidir que no tenía mucha importancia, terminó el plato con una sonrisa en el rostro sonrojado, los ojos carmines brillándole de amor y Haru con un sonrojo en lo alto de sus pómulos.

  
Posiblemente, el primero había sido Rin. Cuando en Septiembre decidió comprar una dotación de caballa para toda la semana, previniendo que Haru saliera a comprar más a media noche, cuando le daban unos antojos nocturnos que ponían a Rin nervioso. Desde que esperaba su turno en la larga e incómoda fila del supermercado, mientras caminó con las bolsas chocándole ligeramente contra sus muslos y hasta que acomodó cada empaque de caballa fresca en el congelador; Rin pegó con dedicación un “te amo” brillante y grande en los empaques.

  
Los mismos que Haru encontrara dos horas después, cuando había llegado a casa con una fina película de sudor en su frente, cubierta por sus mechones negros. Al abrir la compuerta del congelador, supo que había sido Rin, por la manera en la que cada empaque fue colocado estratégicamente para ahorrar espacio y al mismo tiempo poder ser tomado con facilidad. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el contenido y las palmas de sus manos sudaron un poco. Mientras sacaba el primer paquete, la sensación de ver allí algo que Rin había escondido le trepó por las puntas de sus dedos, haciendo que Haru se inclinara aún más, con el frío del congelador rozándole la cara de forma agradable, inspeccionó entre los empaques e incluso entre los filetes de caballa, pero no logró visualizar los vibrantes “te amo” así que solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y tratar de poner aquella idea en un lugar de su memoria donde pudiera repasarla después.

//////////

  
De: RinRin  
Fecha: */**/****, 4:57 p.m.  
Sé que estás ocupado encogiéndote como una pasa en la bañera, pero necesitó que revises si no dejé un folder naranja en tu escritorio.

  
De: Haru  
Fecha: */**/****, 5:20 p.m.  
No

  
De: RinRin  
Fecha: */**/****, 5:22 p.m.  
Gracias por nada, Nanase! Te tardaste milenios en contestar!

//////////

Gradualmente se vieron capaces de identificar los “te amo” escondidos en sus gestos de día a día. Los que Haru dejaba entre los pliegues de las camisas que Rin dejaba en su casa, ropa que olía a detergente y sol, después de haberlas dejado secando una hora más de lo debido. También estaba puesto en el vaso para cepillo de dientes que Rin le había comprado a Haru; un vaso transparente con la imagen de un delfín en el centro, el “te amo” puesto alrededor y que relucía débilmente cuando la luz entraba por la ventana del baño y se extendía como una cálida sábana por toda la habitación.

  
En el recibidor, cuando en Invierno ambos se quitaban los tenis llenos de nieve y tierra húmeda y se ponían sus pantuflas, un par rojo y uno azul. Debajo del televisor que nadie veía realmente a menos que jugaran los videojuegos que Rin había traído de su casa, para matar el tiempo mientras la alguna vez silenciosa sala de Haru se llenaba con risas y gritos de guerra –de parte de Rin- cuando jugaban el Mario Kart. Inclusive los “te amo” se extendieron por las arrugas de las cortinas azules algo descoloridas, cerca del altar para la abuela de Haru donde se encontraba uno grande que Rin había puesto una noche después de una pelea sin sentido que tuvieran durante la tarde. Ese “te amo”, particularmente, estaba de vez en cuando iluminado por la tenue luz de la veladora que siempre estaba encendida, además de estar impregnado por el sutil olor a incienso.

//////////

  
De: RinRin  
Fecha: */**/****, 7:02 a.m.  
Me llamaron de Tokio, nos recortaron las vacaciones una semana así que tenemos que estar mañana allí. Llego en tres horas pero comienza a hacer tu equipaje ;)

De: Haru  
Fecha: */**/****, 9:20 a.m.  
¿Llegas pronto?

De: RinRin  
Fecha: */**/****, 9:23 a.m.  
En diez minutos, ¿necesitas algo?

//////////

Con el paso de los meses, de los días e inclusive con el pasó de los segundos, ambos se vieron inmersos en una vida llena de “te amo’s” no dichos, guardados en todas partes, solo visto por ellos con una vista entrenada después de mucho tiempo de convivir en el mismo espacio y casi siempre al mismo tiempo. Inclusive cuando tenían que ir a diferentes países por el entrenamiento para los torneos y próximos mundiales de natación, antes de los tan esperados Juegos Olímpicos. Era entonces cuando Rin y Haru llenaban la ausencia del otro por medio de mensajes, imprimiendo los “te amo” en cada letra que tecleaban, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus dedos, el palpitar estruendoso de sus corazones que parecían querer salir corriendo cada vez que el sonido de notificación se hacía presente.

  
No se limitaron y comenzaron a hacer todo más obvio. Un “te amo” susurrado y depositado en forma de un beso sonoro en la nuca de Haru, mientras Rin le abrazaba por detrás, apretándole y enterrando la nariz en los mechones oscuros con el olor a cloro aun aferrándose a cada hebra húmeda. También cuando le tomaba de la mano y escribía ausentemente con el pulgar sobre el dorso de Haru, múltiples “te amo’s” repasados una y otra vez mientras caminaban por la nieve, con los copos cayendo despacio, el frío creando un vaho que era llevado por el viento invernal. Haru lo hacía a su manera, cuando se despertaba en las mañanas tibias bajo las sabanas y observaba el rostro sereno de Rin, recorriendo con su dedo índice “te amo’s” imaginarios por todo el rostro, por sus músculos y también entre los labios ligeramente abiertos de Rin. Incluso lo incorporaba al café caliente a primera hora de la mañana, cuando ambos aún seguían medio dormidos, caminando por su departamento de forma pesada pero regalándose sonrisas ligeras que se filtraban por cada poro de su cuerpo y se quedaban viviendo allí, en el calor del otro.

//////////

De: Haru  
Fecha: **/*/****, 11:34 a.m.  
Te veo en cinco minutos

De: RinRin  
Fecha: **/*/****, 11:37 a.m.  
Ok, salgo ya, espero que traigas bufanda, Nanase.

//////////

Por eso, cuando en ese otoñal Lunes por la mañana, Haru se despertó, estirándose debajo de las sábanas y metió las manos debajo de la almohada no se sorprendió al encontrar la caja azul con el sencillo anillo dorado dentro. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese juego de escondidillas los llevaría a aquello, aunque no por ello dejó de sentir ese palpitar desbocado de su corazón, ese calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo aun desnudo y con el olor a Rin por toda su piel. Se colocó la banda y el pijama olvidada en el suelo y se encamino a la cocina, de donde llegaba el olor a té, caballa y algo más dulce que Haru no lograba identificar.

  
Rin estaba de espaldas, tarareando una canción de Pink Floyd que parecía obsesionarle en los últimos días. Tenía la espalda desnuda y los pantalones de franela columpiándose de forma peligrosa de sus caderas, su cabello rojizo amarrado con una liga negra y la luz grisácea del sol bañándole los músculos, las idas y venidas de su cuerpo. Haru se encamina hacia él y enreda sus brazos en su cintura, desnuda y tibia, sus labios en el hombro izquierdo de Rin, sintiendo el suspiro de alegría que brota del pecho de Rin y sale en forma de exhalación suave.

  
Ambos tienen puesto las bandas doradas, brillantes y a la medida. Ambos los susurran, en esa cocina cálida con aroma a desayuno. Fuera los niños se apresuran para llegar a la escuela, el mar choca débilmente contra los barcos pesqueros, una canción rítmica suena en un centro comercial cercano y se mezcla con el graznido de un pájaro. El otoño está instalado y hay dos medallas de oro colgadas como trofeos en un pasillo de su departamento.

  
Su vida llena de eventualidades sigue su curso, y mientras ambos conversan ligeramente, desayunando y riendo, los “te amo” se hacen visibles, ya no hay punto en esconderlos, se llenan de color y pronto, muy pronto, no solo ellos podrán verlos.

  
Cuando salen de casa lo hacen tomados de las manos. El aroma a hojas secas les envuelve y cuando Rin se ríe por un gesto que Haru se ríe, lo saben, saben que no importa el futuro, en el presente se aman y las cosas siempre toman su curso a partir de allí. Saben que a veces no es necesario decir te amo, ya que la palabra se vuelve un gesto y el gesto siempre perdura más en la memoria. A veces solo hace falta cubrir a la persona con una cobija cuando esta se queda durmiendo en el sofá, darle un masaje cuando los músculos le duelen después de práctica, besarse, lentamente, cuando hay luna llena y descalzos bailan distraídamente por la habitación. A veces eso es lo único y verdaderamente suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, no tengo justificación para este fic, así que debemos pretender que solo lo hice porque si y no porque quería saciar mi sed de RinHaru fluff.  
> Ahora, mi inspiración es un fic que leí hace varios años de la misma temática, no sé el nombre pero solo sé que me costó muchísimo traducirlo, del fandom Harry Potter, pareja Sirius/Remus. Cuando lo encuentre de nuevo modificaré estas notas para darle el crédito que se merece.  
> Sin nada más que agregar, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


End file.
